


[01:10]

by AnotherBigMess



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherBigMess/pseuds/AnotherBigMess
Relationships: Park Jinyoung (GOT7)/You
Kudos: 8





	[01:10]

It's late and you should be lost in your dreams. But no matter how hard you try, you can't seem to close your eyes. You wish you could blame the thoughts in your head or the sound of rain slapping against the bedroom window. But the truth is that you have always loved the rain and there isn't much going on inside your brain.

You just miss him.

It's late and Jinyoung rushes through the streets, glad that at this hour there's no traffic to get stuck on. He let's random songs playing on the car radio in hopes it will help time fly faster, the red lights always making his heart skip a beat.

Inside of the place he calls home, he drops the keys and bag, shoes and coat forming a little trail behind him. Jinyoung wants his bed. And more importantly, he wants you.

But you are so lost in the emptiness of your mind that you didn't hear he getting closer. And thinking you were sleeping, Jinyoung took his time to finally lay down on your side.

Your lips curve up, a reflection of the familiar touch of his hands on your waist. You don't turn around, almost afraid that you are just imagining him there. But then he kisses your face and calls you love, and you know you both can finally rest in this little nest of yours.


End file.
